


Man beneath the monster

by Priestess27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fenrir Greyback, F/M, Good Fenrir Greyback, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Hermione spends the summer with Draco Malfoy all thanks to Dumbledores new plan from there her life changes drastically add on a savage werewolf obsessed with her what's a poor witch to do.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Dumbledore's Scheme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recalcitrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428850) by [Jamberine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamberine/pseuds/Jamberine). 

> OKAY THIS IS A WARNING I WAS BUCKYSGRL27 I SADLY LOST THE INFORMATION TO LOG IN MY EMAIL LOCKED ME OUT iM SLOWLY GETTING ALL MU STORIES ONTO THIS ACCOUNT IF YOU SEE THIS STORY HERE AND REPORT IT EVEN AFTER READING THIS NOTE. I WON'T BE HAPPY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding Details and more interactions. Anything YOU want to see between Hermione and and death eaters let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Also this story is now only seen by registered users and comments are now being monitored. I don't want any rude comments come on people let's be adults

Albus Dumbledore sat near Remus lupin with the Order of the Phoenix. He had a plan to stop the division of Purebloods and muggleborns. Clearing his throat Dumbledore smiled softly , a twinkle in his eye. As Remus looked at him arms crossed. They'd been fighting about Hermione going to stay with the Malfoys specially with Voldemort back. Mad eye thought the old man finally lost all sense. Hermione was muggleborn yes but also the Malfoys were known for hating muggleborns while Draco Malfoy openly insulted Hermione at Hogwarts.

With a sigh, Remus looked towards Sirius who was leaning against the wall while they decussed the plan. Sirius thought it was stupid. " Your sending them all to their death" the black heir commented towards the headmaster.

"Now now Sirius. I've made procaustions." The Headmaster mused with a laugh.

Dumbledore told them all his plan. He wanted a peace between muggleborn and Purebloods for the purebloods to see that muggleborns witches and Wizards aren't so different. Only Sirius , Remus and Tonks seemed to be against it. When he got to Hermione and how she'd be staying with Malfoy was when Sirius nearly lost it. Remus had to calm him down.

" Malfoy hates her!" Sirius had said angerily moving off the wall and towards Dumbledore.

Nodding in that way Dumbledore always did when was half listening. Sighing Sirius backed to lean against the wall once more. Tonks spoke up then adding to Remus's worry. " And rumors Fenrir is staying there" Remus frowned at the mention of his maker. Dumbledore was one to change his mind. Remus thought as Snape stood up holding his forearm. The potions master left in a swift movement without saying a word. Remus hoped he'd be alright.

*

Hermione Granger did not want to be here. Harry and Ron dragged her towards a allay in muggle London The trio were in the summer of their 5th year. Grabbing school supplies. Glancing at ron Hermione wanted nothing more then to hex him. The muggleborn witch sent both men a glare. Now they were in muggle London walking around at midnight. 

Sighing softly, Hermione followed the two troublemakers. Knowing if she didn’t follow who knows what would happen to them. They headed towards a couple of shops. Harry following Draco Malfoy what Draco was doing in muggle London, she didn’t know. Hermione just didn’t understand why Harry wanted to follow him but the boy who lived was stubborn. 

So Hermione decided to follow to keep them out of trouble. Big mistake. She ended up getting lost. Ending up somewhere in a part of London Hermione’s parents told her not to go., Hermione sighed walking towards a bar. Noticing a slumped form leaning against the bar wall as she got closer she saw it was Fenrir Grayback . 

The werewolf looked really out of it. What was he doing in muggle London. Shrugging Hermione glanced around. She had to get him out of here. If he was seen she didn’t want to know what the muggles would do if they saw him. Glancing towards the sky the sun was setting.

Slowly approaching the man. Hermione knelt down in front of him. His long thick black hair was covering his face. But Hermione could see the Wolfish like features. Looking down fenrir's shirt was shredded telling Hermione he’d been in a fight. They probably surprised him after he drunk himself silly. Hermione figured he'd known tonight was to be a full moon in muggle London. She had to get him out of muggle London.

The only way he’d lose, she thought. Slowly Hermione brushed his hair out of his face as she checked for wounds. Blushing when she looked at his arms and torso. The werewolf was very muscular. Not wanting to startle him and get killed. Hermione Whispered his name lightly. 

He stirred a growl growing in his throat. Hermione shushed him lightly telling him he wasn’t in danger. Her hand gently touched his bare chest. The crimes of what Fenrir had committed meant nothing to Hermione in that moment.   
It took some gentle words to get him to let her help him up. But she did it. His arm went around her Shoulders an Hermione started walking out of the alley. Fenrir growled every now and then went men would stare at her but Hermione paid them no mind. 

As they found their way out of the as Hermione called it. The wrong side of town. Hermione heard Harry and Ron yelling at her as she approached them. That was when she saw the glow of the moon The full moon as it started to rise higher in the sky. A snarl ripped through Fenrir as the change began. Hermione jerked towards him holding his body towards her. “ Fenrir no!” she did not want a werewolf caught by animal control or a muggle. If they found out what he was. Who knows what they'd do to him. He couldn't be exposed.

Her plea fell on deaf ears as another snarl ripped through Fenrir’s body. Harry grabbed fenrirs arm “ we got to get him to the other side!” they stabbed Fenrir to the bar that lead to the wizarding world Ron quickly doing the code. A grunt was heard behind them. " Hurry Ron" Hermione pleaded hearing fenris bones crack.

Hermione was struggling with Fenrir. The werewolf’s arms were suddenly around the younger witch. Harry shoved them through the barrier. They made it. They were safely in the wizarding world. 

Harry looked at Fenrir who was silent. So it wasn’t a full moon tonight in wizarding world. Hermione was helping Fenrir up as she backed away from him. She smiled softly at the man trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Harry pulled her away followed by Ron. He nodded at Fenrir who seemed to only have eyes for Hermione. 

Before Harry looked away he saw a slight smile on the werewolf’s face. Well Hermione did help him fully knowing who he was. Harry figured it was mostly do to him being drunk and it was a full moon in the muggle world. If he changed in front of a muggle. Harry didn't want to think of it. They walked back towards the next apparition point disappearing with a pop leaving Fenrir to himself. 

FGHG 

The weeks passed by quickly. Fenrir stopped visiting muggle London on the months a full moon was to appear. The werewolf couldn’t get Granger out of his head. After the insident of Granger helping him back from the muggle bar, Fenrir took on anything the dark lord would give him. 

But nothing worked. Hermione seemed to pop up in his thoughts every day every mission. When Voldemort broke out his death eaters Fenrir wanted to stay far away. So to not have to be at Malfoy manor with a bunch of stuffed up purebloods 

Fenrir took to looking after Granger. Though his pack mate called it stalking the poor girl. Fenrir growled at him. He’d watch her from the forbidden forest when she was at Hogwarts. Fenrir growled seeing Weasley and her grow closer another reason to want the boy dead. 

As the year progressed , Fenrir would be seen watching Granger. Every time she was brought up in a gathering at Malfoy Manor he would listen. It wasn’t until the summer before Draco’s Sixth year that the old coot Dumbledore came up with an dumb idea. Five muggleborn children would spend the entire summer with a pure blood family. 

Snape was to be at the next gathering to discuss it. 

  
He arrived back at Malfoy manor a week later the gate opened an the werewolf strolled in angerily. Coming here always annoyed him. It’s way he took to watching Granger. he hated it here. Fenrir walked towards the drawing room 

Upon arriving Fenrir noticed Malfoys spawn was in the room as well. Hm that was new, moving towards the back wall, Fenrir stood next to Rodolphus Lastrange crossing his arms over his chest as they waited for orders. 

Looking forward Fenrir also noticed Draco was nervously looking around. 

The doors opened again revealing Voldemort walking in Severus Snape behind him. He watched them sit down. A few minutes later Voldemort looked towards the Malfoys with a frown. 

“ Dumbledore has struck again.” 

Fenrir growled lowly at the mention of the old coot 

“He has ordered a summer project for pureblood families and muggleborn families. “ Voldemort continued pausing to look at Severus. 

“It seems Lucius, Miss Granger was chosen to stay with your family” Severus sneered. 

Granger Fenrir thought. Potters muggleborn friend. The one he’s been watching and obsessing over since her and Potter helped him in muggle London. Fuck he nearly changed in front of muggles. Shaking his head lightly listening to the rest of what was being said. Drowning out most of it   
Fenrir stayed like that just leaning against the wall listening to the death eaters and bella yell and screaming about muggles and muggleborns. Whatever the old coot cooked up it wasn’t going to be pretty. 

“ when this to go in effect” everyone turned to the sound of Rodolphus’s voice. The man stood from the wall while looking at every person in the room. Snape sighed. “ today “ was the reply he got. 

The death eater turned towards Fenrir who raised his eyebrow. They had to be joking. He couldn’t pick her up. 

The werewolf scuffed at the people in the room “ no way” he growled lowly. That earned him a glare from Bellatrix. Fenrir was not going to babysit some child. The order would kill him the moment he arrived to pick her up without Draco or Lucius with him. Sending a snarl towards Snape who just sneered at him. Fenrir stood from the wall. Walking towards the doors of the Manor. 

“ let’s go! I’m not going without you Malfoy!” Fenrir snarled. 

Both Lucius Malfoy and Draco stood up bowing to the dark lord. Before moving towards the werewolves side the three left and with a pop they were gone. 

FGHG

Hermione Granger stared at the ceiling from her bed. The entire order were at her house all due to Dumbledore’s new summer project muggleborn spending the summer with certain pureblood families. Hermione thought it was A stupid idea the moment she found out she was staying with Malfoy. 

Looking at the clock. With a groan Hermione got out of bed dressing then heading downstairs. Everyone was up. Smiling lightly seeing Fred and George pranking. Her mom was handing out plates and napkins for breakfast. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess while Ginny stared at Harry. A giggle nearly escaped her mouth. 

Moving towards the kitchen , Hermione sat down at the table between Sirius and Remus. Taking out her Assay Snape had assigned to the class Hermione sighed. Not knowing what to start with. 

“His crazy idea is going to get people killed” Molly said as she helped Jean with breakfast. Jean sighed softly when Sirius glared at Molly “ drop it, Hermione is here” he whispered harshly. The women nodded before silently finishing up breakfast. 

Hermione looked up for a moment before returning to her Assay. Remus sat next to her peaking at it. “ having trouble” Hermione sighed softly. “ yes I can’t get his name. “ she pouted. Remus raised an eyebrow. “ it’s Fenrir Hermione. His mom actually named him that.” 

Looking at Remus, she smiled softly before writing everything he helped her with down. For Fenrir’s name , age and looks. Remus looked at Sirius. The black heir just laughed. After another hour Hermione decided to take a break in her Assay too get ready for Draco’s arrival. 

Hermione disappeared up the stairs all the kids following her. 

  
Molly Weasley waited until the children were out of ear shot. Turning towards Sirius she glared. “ this idea is a bad one!” she screeched. Sirius nodded, grabbing an extra fire whiskey. “ It’s already done” Sirius said. He was worried too but complaining about Dumbledore’s plan wasn’t going to Chang it. 

  
Remus stood up and sighed. “ Dumbledore set every precaution. The muggleborns have to return to Hogwarts if they don’t it’s Azkaban “ Remus reassured Molly. Molly slumped in defeat. 

A knock on the door stopped the conversation quickly. “ that’s probably Lucius an Narrissa. “ Sirius muttered. 

Remus stood heading towards it , opening the door. He growled at seeing Fenrir Grayback with the Malfoys. Letting them in Remus yelled for Hermione. The girl came down with Harry Potter and Weasley. 

“It was Draco” Remus said smiling at the young man. 

Fenrir tried to look anywhere but at the girl that was slowly taking up is whole mind as he walked in and saw her coming down the stairs. Her hair was longer still the same bushy mess. But older. She smelled the same too still beautiful as ever. 

He remembered that night Hermione Granger had shoved him into the barrier separating the muggle and wizarding world. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he buried his nose in her hair. Then he felt a push then the change stopped. When Hermione had released him to step away he wanted nothing more then to pull her back. 

The sound of Remus lupin clearing his throat jolted Fenrir out of his thoughts. Hermione had moved towards the kitchen grabbing her Assay and shoving it in her bag as Potter handed Draco the shrunken suitcase. He watched her say her goodbyes to black and the pup Before hugging Potter and Weasley. 

Lucius Malfoy had kept quiet the entire time letting his son do all the talking. Hermione turned towards the three dark wizards with a smile. Draco shoved the bags into his arms earning a snarl from the werewolf. The slight soft touch of Hermione’s hand on his arm stopped it in its tracks. 

The look she was giving him was so innocent he nearly let out a whimper. Remus was giving him a confusing look. Fenrir growled at the pup. 

After what seemed like hours they Malfoys were ready to leave. Hermione was walking behind them while Fenrir followed watching her every step. He knew in that moment he was a goner. Hermione turned to see if he was following and smiled at him as if he wasn’t a monster as if she didn’t know the crimes he’s done in the name of the dark lord. 

Fenrir would give anything for her to keep looking at him like he was her world. 

FGHG 

Malfoy manor was empty of everyone except Snape and Dolohov when they returned. Draco lead Hermione to a guest room so she could in pack and get settled in. That gave Fenrir time to run away from the object of his obsession. With a growl Fenrir left the Manor only returning hours later. 

  
The first week of the summer, Hermione worked on her Assay for DADA. Draco would help her while she stayed with them. Fenrir noticed that she’d always seek him out once the Manor was quiet. Asking him questions for her werewolf Assay. Fenrir laughed when she had first told him about it. 

The werewolf watched as his room door opened an Hermione Granger walked in slowly. For the last couple days she’d been visiting him so he could help her with her Assay. She sat down starting to write. They did this for the first two weeks of summer before Fenrir was called away. 

Hermione was able to finish without him while Draco showed her the Pureblood traditional evens in the library. The next couple weeks Hermione was thinking about Fenrir. He had Left after her last night spend in his room and hadn’t returned. She was reluctant to admit she missed him. Wanting to see him walk through those doors. 

She hoped to see him before the end of her stay. With a sigh, Hermione headed to find Draco for more lessons on Pureblood traditions while Hermione taught Draco about muggle technology. She was in the middle of telling Draco how the telephone worked when Fenrir walked in with Antonin Dolohov causing her scar to hurt.

The Russian wizard gave her a smile as he walked off towards the stairs.

Fenrir sat down next to the two kids as Hermione looked up at him. A smile on her face. Fenrir shook his head at her. The girl was a weird one. Saving him in London now giving him a smile as if he wasn't the most famous savage werewolf in all of the wizarding world.

With a sigh Fenrir turned towards her " thank you" Hermione's smile cause his heart to skip

*

Two months since the beginning of the summer, Hermione and Fenrir would spend time together when Draco was busy with his father. Hermione was sure he had gotten the dark mark at some point during her stay. Fenrir wouldn't tell her anything. They got into a fight about Voldemort and why Fenrir was following such a mad man. Hell Hermione got into the same argument with Antonin. T

Russian had glared hatefully an left her alone. Fenrir told her to leave it alone while she was here. Hours later, Hermione was with Draco they were talking more about the Pureblood families while Draco was actually helping her learn Russian due to a certain Russian always cursing at her in his native Tongue.

"Okay say this" Draco started. They were sitting on the drawing room floor. Hermione asked to learn Russian. Taking a deep breath " we will start small. " Draco added. "I" Draco instructed. Hermione smiled " ya" she says.

Nodding Draco said the next word. "Vy" Hermione asked. Dolohov Laughed at her pronounceation. Breaking it down for her Draco sounded it out the right way Hermione tried again. Draco nodded and started the next set. He glanced over seeing Dolohov walk in with Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Am?" Draco asked. Hermione groaned looking down at her paperwork. " How is this possible if I by itself be the same as Am. " Hermione asked frustrated.

"Different Prounceations it's different " Draco tried to explain.

Dolohov moved towards them taking her paperwork. " Moy dorogaya" the Russian said. Hermione slapped him on his leg. "What's that mean!" Hermione yelled as Draco laughed. " We're on single silables " the Russian wizard laughed walking away.

Hermione grabbed one of the books on the Russian language and tossed it at the retreating back of Antonin Dolohov. "Muduk!"

Draco chocked on his drink as he took a sip. " You just called him an asshole!" " A lady shouldn't speak such language. " Rodolphus chuckled. " Can it Lestrange!" Hermione snapped. Fenrir showed up after another two hours moving to sit with Hermione. 

He moved to sit with her while Draco taught her Russian, Antonin snickering when she mispronounced a word or sentence. That's when he started helping Draco with it. Another six hours had the group of four now laying on the floor. Fenrir leaning on his elbows with Hermione using the wolf as a bed.

Antonin was flat on his back talking about the different words and meanings of each word and why some words are different when put together in a sentence. Having Hermione work on his name first seemed the easiest. " An-Ton-nin" Hermione sounded out.

The Russian would repeat it so she would pronounce it right. Once she did. Dolohov had her move onto the words Draco had wrote down. " Okay now for sentences" Dolohov's Russian accent was thick as he started talking. "Ty govorish'po Russki." Antonin said. Hermione Groaned as they sat there for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate for the Russian so if I actually got some words wrong let me know..you know NICELY.


	2. New mission , Return and Sixth year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir returns in time to say goodbye to Hermione. The kids head back to Hogwarts and Harry is on a secret mission from Dumbledore the war is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding new details

The next morning after the frustrating Russian lesson Hermione was now sitting outside the Manor with Fenrir. Fenrir was being sent out on a mission for the dark lord. Hermione wanted to fight him on it but knew it was useless. So for the next couple days Fenrir was always by Hermione's side. 

Fenrir warned her away from Rabastan Lestrange and his sister in law. Bellatrix. Hermione hoped she never saw the crazy witch. The witch nearly killed her own cousin. Draco and Antonin were really the only people other than Fenrir that talked to her while she was here. Which Antonin was a surprise. Hermione only knew what Snape had told her about him and it wasn't much. 

Hermione also noticed the longer she was here the more she realized she was falling for Fenrir. She was seeing a whole different side of him that she figured noone knew of. With a inward groan Hermione glanced at the werewolf. 

" Do you have to go" Hermione Whispered. 

Fenrir nodded silently. " Less you want me punished. " Was fenrir's reply. 

Hermione huffed at that reminder of Voldemorts treatment of his loyal followers. Sighing softly, she looked at the sky. " When do you leave" she asked. Fenrir stood up walking towards her he pulled her towards the gardens. " Two days" Fenrir growled out. Hermione hugged his side. She didn't want him to go but knew he wouldn't say anything. 

Over the next two days, Hermione and Fenrir were always with each other. Fenrir sat with her during more lessons in Russian with Antonin and Draco. Though Antonin would sometimes get annoyed with her then she'd mispronounce a sentence or a word. The man was proud of his heritage. Hermione would just glare at him and curse him in the only Russian word she could pronounce. 

Antonin took the three through the gardens. Asking Hermione to say each thing she saw in Russian. Fenrir raised an eyebrow at the way Antonin watched Hermione with a soft smile. Fenrir assumed he was probably also in love with the girl. It made Fenrir want to growl but if Antonin respected her enough not to try anything he'd let it pass. 

"How do you say My " Hermione asked as they walked around the garden. Fenrir laughed while Antonin Smirked. 

" Moy" Antonin responded. Antonin pointed at the next row of flowers. Hermione pronuocing the name of each in Russian as they headed towards different places on the grounds Antonin had her name them all in Russian correcting her when needed. They then started on putting sentences together. 

"Moy" Hermione Pronouced. The Russian nodded. 

" Moy serdtse" Antonin says putting a hand over his heart. 

"My heart? " she asked. Antonin gave her a smile. Hermione smiled brightly proud of herself. Even Fenrir was picking up on the language repeating Hermione. That caused Antonin to laugh. Hermione smiled as her and Fenrir headed inside once it started to rain. Antonin watched them go. 

Soon the two days were up. Fenrir had to leave. He said goodbye to Hermione gently kissing her in a weak moment. The muggleborn had stared at him in disbelief before Fenrir turned and left with Scabior. 

The next week found Hermione once again out in the gardens with Dolohov and Draco. Antonin had gone the night before after Hermione had taken off with Grayback to his home in Russia via Floo. He had grabbed a Russian learning the language book. To start teaching Hermione with the easiest parts to start with. So they headed out to the garden accompanied by Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Narrissa. 

Hermione was standing on her own with Antonin in front of her. Draco was standing with his parents while the oldest Lestrange watched the lesson. 

"Nos" The Russian said thickly. His finger touching his nose. 

Hermione sighed softly. " Nose" she said happily. The Russian was giving the words away by touching his body. But Hermione figured that he thought this way would help her. She then repeated the word in Russian."Glava" Antonin said as he touched his head. Hermione laughed " head" Antonin smiled. They did a couple more for about six more hours before Hermione called it a night. 

*

After Half the summer of being away from Malfoy manor Fenrir for once actaully wanted to be there. He hadn’t seen Hermione since the dark lord had made him go to try and get the giants on his side. Fenrir growled when he was told her be gone most the summer.

With a sigh, the werewolf left the giants after they agreed to his terms. Scabior was walking next to him as they headed towards their next stop. 

“ You miss your mudblood” scabior asked looking at Fenrir. His answer was a growl. 

Stepping away from the irritated werewolf scabior chuckled softly when Fenrir glared at him. The werewolf didn’t look to pleased with him. They didn’t speak after that as the hours grew dark. Fenrir had finished getting more help for the dark lord. 

All he wanted bow was to see Hermione. Yet their world’s could never cross. She was apart of the order and he the savage werewolf. He chuckled. 

Once they were able to return to London , Fenrir went straight to Malfoy manor. It was three days before the end of summer and Draco had been chosen to take the dark mark. when he was in the house surprisingly Hermione Granger jumped into his arms. Stumbling back slightly from the impact the werewolf wrapped his arms around her waist. Knowing after she found out where he had been she wouldn’t want to touch him. 

Burying his face in her neck. Fenrir was content to never let her go. 

Three days later Hermione was gone. School year was about to begin. Fenrir himself got stuck on a mission with Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir growled hearing voices from the bedroom up the stairs at the burrow. Bellatrix set the grass up in flames an Potter tried stupifying Fenrir. He grinned wickedly. Blocking the spell. 

Advancing on the female Weasley, Fenrir growled stepping towards her when he heard Hermione yell. With one last look at the girl he was gone. He heard Bellatrix screaming madly and Potter throwing spells at her as he followed the mad witch into the burning grass. Fenrir followed Hermione’s scent. 

FGHG 

Hermione sat in her DADA class after handing in her Assay from the summer. Snape looked at her with a smirk. Setting the paper on his desk. So he could give it slughorn when he arrived. Harry was already off with Dumbledore on a mission of sorts. 

Glancing at Ron he smiled at her before turning towards Dean and Luna. Ginny was sitting with Cormac while Hermione herself was day dreaming of a certain werewolf. Letting out a sigh Hermione put away her books to head to her next class.

She made in out of the class before Harry had grabbed her arm gently. 

Ever since school started Harry had been going on and on about Draco Being a death eater. Hermione didn’t believe it. She spent every moment of the summer in Draco’s presence. She would have to see the dark mark to believe it. 

“Harry if it’s true you need proof and then take it to Dumbledore” Hermione had said as they quietly talked once again about Draco. Harry’s obsession with Malfoy was worst then hers with Fenrir but Harry wouldn’t listen. He kept saying Draco was a death eater. Didn’t help that Draco was acting weird either. 

Everywhere they saw him which included at Burke’s with Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Fenrir had also been there. Hermione had wanted to see him but him being with them was reminding her of who he is. 

“Moine he’s a death eater!” Ron snarled jolting her from her thoughts. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Hermione stood glaring at them both “ find proof!” with that she stormed off. 

The weeks passed with Harry once again gone on another mission with Dumbledore. Hermione was worried for Harry she didn’t want him getting hurt or worse killed. Walking towards the great hall Hermione thought back to Fenrir. He was spotted with death eaters . They were getting bolder. 

It was almost Christmas and slughorn had his annual slug club Christmas party. Harry was invited. Cormac wanted Hermione to go with her. But she didn’t know. Her me ND was set on Fenrir still. She wondered what he was doing. 

FGHG 

Another boring meeting Fenrir didn’t want to be here for. Walking in , Fenrir moved to stand against the wall. Voldemort was talking about the year at Hogwarts. Draco was to be marked at this meeting. Thinking back, Fenrir sighed softly thinking about Hermione. She hated him. He knew it. When he was the the Weasleys Hermione had saw him looking at him with such betrayal. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts the werewolf turned to look at Rodolphus. The man was speaking about something that Fenrir didn’t catch. Another plan to kill Dumbledore sometime near the end of the school year. That had Fenrir wondering when the ministry would fall. 

That would be a sight. He thought 

Leaning against the wall Fenrir listened to the plan. Rodolphus Lastrange and his brother were to stay here while, Bellatrix , Snape and Fenrir would go to Hogwarts. 

Another hour later, Snape discussed the issues of Draco. Thinking having a child be the one to kill Dumbledore wasn’t Voldemort’s smartest plan. Fenrir mused but the snake wouldn’t change his mind. Even Lucius looked startled by Voldemort’s plan to have Draco kill the headmaster of Hogwarts. 

“So sending children to kill a master of magic” Fenrir growled lowly shoving off the wall. 

“ No one asked your opinion mutt” Rodolphus chuckled. Others laughed at the death eaters comment. 

Fenrir sent a snarl towards the oldest Lestrange. Bellatrix screaming madly had a chuckle leaving the werewolf’s mouth. The witch wouldn’t touch him without her master’s word. Fenrir looked towards Antonin and Rabastan the two were looking at him like he had lost his mind.

Even the elder Malfoy was staring at him with a look of shock. Shrugging his shoulders Fenrir leaned against the wall once more. 

“ Draco can and will do this or he dies for his father’s failure” Voldemort’s voice was cold, a snake like hiss Whispering harshly against Fenrir’s ears. Fenrir shut up after that crossing his arms over his chest. Thinking about Hermione suddenly had Fenrir wanting out of this place. 

The meeting adjourned with the death eaters heading to Hogwarts. 

FGHG 

Dumbledore was dead. Hermione couldn’t believe it. When she saw Fenrir with Bellatrix and Draco Harry telling her what happened how Snape killed Dumbledore. Seeing Fenrir Grayback with them had broken something inside Hermione. 

She had attacked the werewolf calling him a monster hitting him up until Bella tried killing her then Harry had sent a curse the crazy witch’s way. 

The second wizarding world war had begun. 

Weeks later Bill's wedding was just around the corner. Hermione Harry and Ron and had plan to go hunting for a way to kill Voldemort. Finding and destroying Voldemort Horcurces. The three did everything they needed. 

Ron went back to his family helping get ready. While Harry packed up uncle Vernon and his aunt telling him not to tell him where they were going with Dumbledore dead the ministry would be next. 

Hermione did much the same, obviovating her parents and sending them out of the country. Hermione sighed softly thinking about Fenrir. He made his choice. She thought as she walked out of the house. 

Picking up Harry Potter had been a plan for weeks Voldemort was most definitely going to attack him. So they came up with a plan. Polyjuice everyone to look like Harry , Hermione thought it was a good plan but she knew Harry would say no. 

At Ron’s house Everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Hermione hoped it was going to be fun. Drinking and games a great way to start before the reality of what was coming actaully came. 

Hours later the wedding was in full swing. Hermione’s thoughts were of Fenrir Grayback as she danced with Victor Krum. That’s when reality struck. A flash of light flew in destroying the lights. 

“The minister is dead. The ministry has Fallen. They are coming. “ 

As the words left the voice of Kingsley. The death eaters attacked. 

Hermione screamed as the wedding reception was set ablaze. Fire was everywhere. People were running as the order tried to hold off the death eaters. 

Seeing Fenrir Grayback grinning as he killed broke Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Again want to see anything I can edit each chapter.


	3. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the wedding, the ministry! The forest of Dean and Malfoy manor! Hermione needs a serious hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this while watching Deathly hallows part 1.

Hermione Granger stared at nothing as the chaos around her continued. Harry grabbed her arm as Ron reached them once he was close enough Hermione grabbed his arm they were gone. Reappearing in the middle of the street. The three jumped back as a double decker bus passed them. 

Hermione lead the boys to an alley near a coffee shop. Grabbing her bag taking out a change of clothes for all of them. Walking towards a coffee shop Hermione sat down so they could plan their next move. Ron was glaring at Hermione. The muggleborn witch wasn’t paying attention. 

Harry started telling them about the plan and first horcrux. They Whispered until Ron muttered Voldemort’s name. Hermione sighed softly glancing at Ron when the doors open. . Hermione kept a straight face watching Antonin Dolohov and Rowle Walk in Both were glaring. 

Glancing at Harry , Hermione nodded as the waitress headed into the back. 

Minutes later, Dolohov attacked. The trio jumped up sending curses at the two death eaters. Hermione sent a stunner towards the Russian as Harry cursed Rowle. Ron hit the both of them. Antonin falling back behind the counter with Rowle knocked out near the tables. 

Walking towards the Russian, Hermione sighed softly pointing her wand at him. “ Obliviate” 

Their next stop was Grimmwald, Harry thought it was have some better answers to how to destroy the horcruxes. Learning about R.A.B and who he was had them trying to locate the real locket. Kreature told them everything he knew reluctantly agreed to find who was stealing from Sirius’s home. 

“Who’s R.A.B. ?” Ron had asked as they sat down to talk over the plan to destroy the horcruxes, Harry shook his head not knowing. The three glanced at each other before Harry sighed softly. 

Finding out it was Mugongus Harry wasn’t too surprised by it. Getting the real locket back was not going to be fun. The rat sold it to Dolores umbridge. 

They had to break into the ministry of magic. 

Polyjuicing themselves to look like three ministry officials. Heading towards the ministry, Harry Potter made his rounds. Hermione was stuck with umbridge in the courts. While Ron who was stuck heading there as well. 

Hermione hoped as she saw Ron and Harry join that they got out of this alive. She didn’t want to be killed this early. Taking a glance at Harry , Hermione breathed deeply praying they made it out of here alive. 

That’s when Harry released his wand. Umbridge demanding what he was doing. 

“your lying Delores, you mustn’t tell lies” Harry had growled before striking. Hermione grabbed Ron attacking Yaxley as he headed for them. 

Curses were thrown back and forth between the death eater and Harry. They got to the floos quickly escaping. 

Getting to the forest of Dean. Hermione was on the ground helping Ron who had been splinched, Yelling to harry who was still a bit dazed. Setting up the tent Harry watched Hermione put up protective enchantments. 

Hours later, the trio tried nearly every spell or curse to destroy the horcrux. Nothing worked. Watching Harry struggling hurt Hermione. 

Walking miles on end, Hermione , Ron and Harry walked further to find a way to destroy to the locket. Heading in south to west. Harry sighed. Ron had left the after a fight. Ron didn’t know what to do. 

Months seem to pass like the wind. Months on the road was draining their energy. 

FGHG 

Fenrir was bored he was stuck with two idoits. Sweeping the forests for muggles and muggleborns. So far he hasn’t seen Hermione at all which he’s grateful for. Being around death eaters made Fenrir want to rip something apart. Literally. 

Fenrir walked a little bit further, heading towards the forest followed by scabior. Walking through the forest he could deal with. Dealing with Rabastan Lestrange however he didn’t like dealing with. 

Sighing, the werewolf followed scabior. 

All of London seem to reek of fear it annoyed the werewolf smelling nothing but fear everywhere he went. Each muggle-born that they captured was brought to the ministry of magic, Fenrir Hermione it was safe somewhere. 

Voldemort a taboo on his own name so that if anyone spoke his name aloud the snatchers would be able to find them automatically. Probably Antonin Dolohov's work. The wizard seem to have a weird obsession with Hermione Granger. Fenrir assumed that he was probably in love with her or as in love as a dark wizard can get.

The man had never once had any ill will against Hermione Granger pacifically other than the fact that they were on different lines of battlefield. Antonin had even once confided in Fenrir. The werewolf had just shrugged them off. 

Thinking about Hermione was hurting Fenrirs head, shaking himself out of his thoughts, the man shoved passed Lestrange and Scabior to walk about. Growling when they saw two Hogwarts students freeze. 

It was a weak Chase, Fenrir ended up carrying the girl while Lestrange got stuck holding the male. Walking a ways deeper into the forest, that's when Fenrir smelt. Hermione’s perfume and from the way scabior froze mid step he smelt it too. 

“whats that? “ scabior asked. Walking towards a clearing. 

Hearing Lestrange drop the body scabior turned and mocked the man. Fenrir rolled his eyes as they moved forward. 

Days later, they heard his name be uttered. 

Love good had pulled through but the trio got away. Well only for a few minutes. The red headed one had stumbled upon them resting. Fenrir saw Hermione stumble back at scabiors obvious “ello beautiful” 

They ran. 

FGHG 

Catching them was easy, Hermione lying to scabior nearly put a smile on his face. She was still as beautiful as ever. Fenrir sighed softly when her glare turned towards him. So he was right , she was still angry. With a sigh Fenrir turned from her. 

“ We’re not taking this lot to the ministry.” Scabior said with a smile. 

Getting to Malfoy manor , Hermione wanted to run in the other direction. Bellatrix grinned wickedly at them as they were showed in. Once in Hermione was separated from Harry and Ron. Bellatrix demanding Draco to check if Harry was actually Harry. Once she saw the sword of Griffyndore it was over. 

Harry was shoved with Ron by Mrs. Malfoy towards the cellar. While Hermione was thrown to the ground by the insane witch. She saw scabior yank Fenrir back before he could intervene. 

“She’s mine” Fenrir growled lowly , his voice a deep snarl. Bellatrix smirked kicking Hermione to him. Hermione stood up as Fenrir yanked her by the arm and out of the room. Hermione was brought upstairs by Fenrir. He slammed open a door. Hermione huffed as she was tossed in. Fenrir shut the door behind him as he took three long strides towards Hermione and kissed her. 

Hermione’s arms went around his neck. Every feeling he had awoken in her last summer rushed back. A moment of weakness he’d call it if she got out of here alive. Her hands spread into Fenrir’s hair as the werewolf kissed her hungrily. Devouring her mouth. 

Backing up Hermione fell onto the bed her back landing on the soft mattress as Fenrir growled lowly climbing on top of her. Her hand cupped his cheek before her other went to start removing his shirt. Soon her clothes were disguarded on the floor as Fenrir’s pants hit the ground. 

The werewolf kissed Hermione again as her moans became louder. Hermione lost herself to his touch his smell. Holding him as tightly as she could before reality struck them. Gasping for him when she felt him against her center in one swift thrust he entered her. 

“ Fenrir please” 

They were both lost in each other. Fenrir making love to her savagely as Hermione clawed at the werewolf’s back leaving scratches. Clinging to the man as he thrust savagely into her. The witches moans grew louder. “Fenrir” Hermione’s breaths grew into pants as she clung to his body. “oh Fenrir” 

She hadn’t known he felt the same. Cupping his face so she could look him in the eyes. Hermione knew this wouldn’t last he chose a side when he was with the death eaters when Dumbledore was killed. This was their only moment. Fenrir grunted thrusting. “ I’m..oh god” smirking the werewolf kissed her deeply thrusting faster before stilling with a pleasured Groan. 

When Hermione was returned downstairs Fenrir watched her longingly before all hell broke loose. 

“Harry!” Hermione yelled as Dobby appeared. Harry and Ron attacked Draco. “ stupefy!” Hermione was thrown into Ron as Harry grabbed their wands from Malfoy. 

Once Hermione grabbed Ron’s hand, Harry grabbed his an Dobby disaapparated them to safety. 

Fenrir fell to his knees watching her disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sweet! Chapters 4,5,6,7 will be posted either every Sunday or all at once comment an let me know what YOU want me to do 
> 
> Chapter is alitte on the short side if you want me to add to it let me know


	4. Aftermath of Malfoy manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Malfoy manor and Hermione finds out another issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I put up the new fourth chapter. No more! Chapter five will be up next Sunday.

Hermione Granger fell to the ground after they were safe from Malfoy manor. Her arm still stung from the curse Bellatrix did to her arm. Mudblood it said in her own blood. Shame filled her as she looked at harry and Ron. Standing shakily to her feet, Hermione smiled faintly at them both. She walked into the cottage that would be their hide out. Looking at herself in the mirror Hermione sighed. " That was close." Said harry from behind her.

  
" Yes. It was and now we know he fears you." Hermione laughed faintly. Harry walked into the room and sat on the bed. " What happen with Grayback." Asked harry. Hermione froze up at Fenrir's name. Not knowing how to say what needed saying, Hermione moved slowly to the window. " He...took me to me Malfoys room and he slept with me. I..I..don't know why he didnt just force me. He said , he may be savage but even I like my women willing. " Hermione whispered . Not wanting to them to know the truth. 

Harry smiled softly at her. " Maybe he's rethinking the side he chose, you to did get close when you stayed there last summer. " 

Ron looked confused. Remembering the summer before sixth year. Hermione had spent the whole summer with Malfoy.   
Ron nodded looking g deep in though before replying. " So he didn't force you but made Bellatrix think he did. He must hate her." Harry thought. Hermione laughed . " They all treat him as if he were a mudblood. Bella calls him a half breed." She explained. 

Looking at him now, her arms crossed over her chest. Sighing , she sat on the bed with harry. They just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Soon they would have to head out again to win this war. Harry stood awhile latter and stretched looking at Hermione. " We better head to Ron and make a plan. The next horcrux I'm sure in Lastrange vault!" Harry said moving to the door. Hermione laughed as she too got up and followed him out.

  
~Two weeks later~

  
Two weeks after Malfoy manor , Hermione was pacing in the living room of mrs. Weasleys home. was watching her , a small frown on her face. " I can't do the spell with you pacing dear." said. Hermione stopped pacing nodding." Sorry. I'm just nervous." She said biting her nail. Mrs weasley waved her wand near Hermione’s womb and frowned when the tip turned blue. " Dearie" she asked watching Hermione fall to her knees. The witch was clutching her stomach, where her unborn child lay. The child of Fenrir Greyback.

  
" I ...I can't be...pregnant! Were in the middle of a war" Hermione cried. " I can't do this! , How do I do this" Hermione was sobbing now curled around herself as mrs weasley moved to hold her close. She shushed the girls fears , whispered words of encouragement and rubbed her back. Hermione’s Sobs’ soon slowed to soft cries as she held her stomach. Standing with help , Hermione moved to the couch.  
After finding out she was pregnant. The Order refused to have her in the war. So Hermione would be hidden away in a safe location. Remus lupin contacted Severus snape. Hoping the man had not been caught. He met him in his and Dora's home.  
" Severus, hermiones pregnant. We need to find her a safe place" Remus pleaded. Knowing it could get him caught , Severus wasnt to keen on helping. " Why me. I have No where she can go!" Snape snapped. Standing up, he paced as Remus watched. The only place he knew of was Fenrir's Hunting cabin. But the werewolf would have be asked. Snape didn't feel like talking to the werewolf. Unless he brought her there while Fenrir was there. That could work , he thought.

  
Severus met the Order with Hermione at Siriuss old home. Harry wasn't aloud there due to Snape killing Dumbledore. Even though it had been planed out. So Hermione was packing. Ron was angry at her but she didn't have time to deal with him. She had a baby to take care of. Ron was Sulking in the corner when the door opened. " Miss Granger" Severus said stepping through the threshold. Hermione just nodded and picked up her bag before walking over to Snape.

  
" Hey! Where you taking her you git!" Ron said running after them, down the stairs. Snape and Hermione were at the front door when Ron reached them. Severus glared at him. " I'm taking her somewhere safe! " Snape said and they both apparrated away. Appearing at the cabin. Hermione noticed Fenrir right away. The werewolf licked his lips seeing Hermione. She shrank away from him causing a deep laugh from the wolf. " She likes me" Fenrir growled out softly to Snape. Snape just glared at him. " Show her around ,  
I must returned to the dark Lord's side." Severus said before he left.

  
Inside, Hermione was looking around. There were pictures on the shelves. She smiled remembering the times she shared with Fenrir at Malfoy manor. 

Hermione picked one up looking at it. The picture was of a woman, she had long black her. She was holding a toddler with the same long black hair. " My mother and me " Fenrir's voice broke the silence. Hermione gasped turning around as she clutched the frame so she didn't drop it.

  
"She's Beautiful an you were cute" Hermione said as she returned the picture frame to its spot on the shelf. She looked down at the floor. " Was cute huh and what am I now runt." Fenrir chuckled. Hermione blushed but looked at him. " A monster!" Hermione snapped. The next thing she knew , her back was to the wall with Fenrir's hand around her throat. Snarling at her loudly, Fenrir glared at her as he watched her gasp for breath. " Your only here Runt! Cause Snape deemed you needed protection from the dark Lord. Make no mistake testt me and I'll end you" Fenrir snarled. 

They may have been civil to each other that summer that seemed Soo long ago. Fenrir growled. He let her go and stalked away to his room , slamming the door as he did. 

FGHG 

Hermione sat clutching her throat as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. He didn't know. Snape didn't tell him. Hermione thought. Fenrir didn't know she was carrying his baby. Slowly standing , Hermione moved toward the other room and laid down.

Should she tell him? Or should she not tell him. Well hell find out when she's further along. And then he might be angry. She did not want that werewolf angry.

  
As the weeks flew by Fenrir would leave and return days later. Hermione stayed around the cabin. She would get letters. Informing her of the recent events and on harry and ron. As more and more Horcruxes were destroyed the more Fenrir came back bloodied and beaten. Hermione didn't understand why he followed that mad man. So on a night she was cleaning his wounds she asked him.

  
" Why do you follow him if he hurts you" asked Hermione as she cleaned a deep cut on his chest. Fenrir rolled his eyes at her. As if she would know the answer. Sitting up more Fenrir looked at the witch. " Your ministry sees my kind as a decease and Riddle he's offered us freedom. Yes he hates us but needs us. your Order made no such offer to help my kind. "Fenrir spoke . Hermione listened as she finished . " You shouldn't follow him. He doesn't care about you!" Hermione shouted.

Taking his arm and showing him, his bare forearm. " Your loyal! Yet you can't bare his mark! " She finished.

  
Fenrir growled yanking his arm out of her soft hands. Lately he couldn't stop thinking about her. He listen to her as she ranted. But snarled when she showed him his forearm. He didn't understand this witch. She confused him beyond anything. " Why do you care. " He snarled at her gripping her shoulders roughly.

Hermione smiled at him. " Because I know what it's like to be an outsider." She whispered. Granted she had friends and family but to some her blood was a dirty. Fenrir sat looking at her growling low when she would move closer to him. Hermione touched his arm gently running her fingers over the soft skin. Smiling at him , she kissed his forearm. Growling , Fenrir tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. Instead , Hermione turned in his arms and laid on his chest falling asleep.

  
The Next Morning

  
The next morning , Hermione woke to the sun beaming into the window. Strong arms were wrapped around her, she slowly turned to see Fenrir sleeping. He looked peaceful in sleep. She smiled. How things changed so quickly. She was starting to like him. But she was still stuff on the thought of telling g him about the baby. When would he get the scent that the child was his. She's started showing alittle bit but she wasn't to big yet. After the first few weeks of her being hidden here. She saw something in him she hadn't seen before. A knock on the cabin door snapped her out of her musings. Fenrir was up and yanking her toward his room. He shoved her inside before shutting it.

  
For the next hour , Hermione just laid on Fenrir's bed reading his books an looking through his things. sighing , she stood up moving over to his closet. She grabbed I need of his shirts it was a botten up shirt. Putting it on. Hermione moved to the bed and laid down pulling the covers over her body.

  
Fenrir slammed the door as the last death eater left. Growling to himself. He headed to his room to find Hermione. Opening his door , he saw her asleep. Smirking he tossed off his boots and stripped his coat off before siding in With her. Hermione curled into his warmth. Waking up. " Fenrir..." She asked sleepily. The werewolf chuckled " your in my bed," he growled. Hermione shot up , sitting up and looked at him. " An wearing my shirt" he added. Hermione blushed at him, looking away. She went to move away but was grabbed around her waist. 

Gently pulled back into his chest. " You smell soo good" Fenrir growled burying his nose into her hair. hermione gasped quickly turning to stare at him. Touching his chest , Hermione leaned into him. She didn't know what came over her but the next thing she knew, they were kissing. Her arm came around his neck as his tightened around her waist. Her baby bumb touching his belly. Fenrir growled deeply in his throat as the kiss grew. His arm moved from waist to her stomach and froze. Fenrir Broke the kiss and looked down at her belly.   
To finally have her after obsessing over her for years. 

The rounded baby bump plain to see. Hermione didn't let him speak just kissed him again. Fenrir growled moving g quickly ontop of her. They stayed like that just kissing and holding each other . Hermione moaned into Fenrir's kiss trying to get closer to him. She kissed him gently slowing down as he started to break the kiss.

  
" Go to sleep runt" Fenrir growled lightly. Hermione nodded falling asleep once next day. Hermione was cleaning the cabin while Fenrir was away with the dark lord. Another letter came for her from harry. They were almost done looking g for the Horcruxs. The final battle would be soon. Setting the letter down , Hermione touched her growing belly. " It'll be over soon love. Hopefully daddy will stay with us." Hermione said to herself.  
Before they knew it , nearly 9 months , the final battle was here. Hermione was stuck at the cabin. When the Order Arrived. They took her to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron hugged her. Hermione was happy to be with friends. As the battle started.

Hermione stayed in Snape's classroom. , Her wand out and ready to strike. Hermione saw all the death eaters with Volermort in the court yard of Hogwarts. Growling to herself, Hermione raced up the stairs. Throwing spells at every death eater she saw. Running toward Ginny , Hermione blocked a spell from laughed deeply grinning like mad. Hermione and Ginny tossed spells at her together. " Run!" Hermione yelled as they saw more death eaters.

  
They ran for the school, Hermione being near 8 months pregnant , had to catch her breath." You shouldn't be here in your condition!" Ron yelled at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him but nodded ,knowing if harry saw her he'd say the same thing’s, they got into the school. Ron stayed close to Hermione as they fired at death eaters " the snakes the last Horcruxs" Ron yelled over to her. Hermione nodded and moved toward Nagni " Avda Kadavra!" Hermione yelled . Killing the snake. " Harry go!" Ron yelled. Hermione nodded to them and the boys left. 

Running toward the yard , Hermione saw Fenrir fighting. " FENRIR!" She screamed. Falling to her knees. The werewolf ran toward her scream. Running to Hermione , Fenrir wrapped his arms around her. Burying his nose in her neck.  
He breathed in her scent and it hit him. The child she carried was His. Seeing Bellatrix Fenrir roared before swinging around baring his back to the crazy witch and hearing the Killing curse leave her lips. " Fenrir NO!" Hermione cried . The curse hit Fenrir and he fell on top of Hermione , who quickly moved him onto his back. " No Fenrir no no no" Hermione cried. Touching his chest , face or where ever she could. Tears fell from her eyes. " No!" She screamed. 

Hermione clung to the werewolf. Sobbing “ fenrirs eyes were closed.   
Harry and Ron soon found her crying into Fenrir's chest. " Mione" Ron whispered. Hermione looked up, tears streaming down her face. " Ron why... Why did he save me" Hermione cried looking back at Fenrir.

Harry knelt down next to the werewolf and Hermione. Hugging Hermione he whispered. " He saved you , cause he loved you." Harry hugged her as the three stared at Fenrir's body. Ron went to move him and shrunk back when he heard a snarl. They looked and Fenrir's eyes snapped open. 


	5. Fenrir's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last one promise I gonna work on my arrow fanfictions.

When Fenrir's eyes snapped open, Hermione fell on top of the werewolf. Punching and hitting his chest ignoring the snarl he sent her way. She helped him up slowly getting the wolf in a sitting position. Looking around them , they saw the battle was dying down. Hermione smiled at harry and ron. Laying her head on Fenrir's shoulder.

" Never do that again" said Hermione , her tone firm and final. The werewolf just smirked at her not saying anything. Hermione shook her head , still in awe that Fenrir was here and breathing. Carefully Hermione helped Fenrir stand throwing his arm over her shoulders. They helped him into the school and sat him on one of the free Cots. Hermione looked around for any of their friends. Harry smiled and left to find Ron's family. Leaving Hermione alone with Fenrir.

" Why did you do that" asked Hermione. She touched his face , sighing as she waited for an answer. The wolf smiled at her, it was small but meant alot to her. " Couldn't let you die. You've grown on me" Fenrir growled. With that, they both went silent. Just held each other contently I. Each other's arms. Hermione new the order would soon find them and dreaded the encounter.

The order found them about an hour later. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley approaching g them , their wands drawn at seeing greyback. Mr. Weasley glared at the wolf ,looking at Hermione . Fenrir slowly sat up . He had been heal for awhile now but didn't want to worry his witch.

Fenrir watched as the weasley's stood In front of him. Looking at him with hate in their eyes, he wanted to smirk. Instead he gently woke Hermione , smiling as she opened her eyes. "You have friends here for you." The wolf grumbled as he got off the bed.

Hermione smiled, quickly hugging them. Mrs. Weasley hugged her back an smiled at her when she pulled away. "Harry? Ron?" Hermione e asked looking for her two best friends.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. " Just looking in on the injured. Nothing to worry about. The order needs to talk and see where we go from here" mr. Weasley spoke. They saw Hermione nodded an lean on Fenrir. " How bout a walk" they heard Fenrir ask. Both weasley's smiled at Hermione , as they watched the wolf lead her away.  
" What was that about Fenrir" Hermione asked once they were out of earshot of the two wizards.

Looking at Hermione , Fenrir growled lowly in his chest. "Wanted away from them." Was all he said. He sighed when she pouted but didn't say anything further on the matter. They headed to the bridge where harry and ron were. Smiling , Hermione raced to them.  
Harry saw her first and quickly raced toward her, catching her. He frowned at her in concern. " You really shouldn't be running. Hermione , your pregnant." He said in concern. Ron just glared still upset about the whole thing. Harry sighed hugging Hermione and touching her swollen belly.

"Hello, it's uncle Harry." Harry cooed to Hermione’s stomach. Hearing Hermione laugh caused a smile to appear on Harry's face. Ron slowly approached the two, being waery of Fenrir , who was leaning against the bridge wall. He gently touched her stomach and felt a kick. His grin was wide , his eyes bright.  
"Yes little one it's daddy." Ron said ignoring Harry's warning of Ron. "Daddy's here" he continued until a Vicious Snarl interrupted him. Harry grabbed Ron and backed away. Bringing distance between the werewolf and them. Looking at Hermione he watched as Fenrir's clawed hand slid onto her swollen stomach, bringing the witch into his chest. His face went into the crock of her neck. But his eyes , his eyes locked onto Ron's. It was a clear warning , his eyes spoke the words, his mouth wouldn't. Mine!

Fenrir growled into Hermione's throat, anger vibrating off the dangerous werewolf. Hermione slid her arm around his neck and just rubbed the back of his neck, calming him slightly. " He's food if he comes near my cub!" Fenrir snarled loudly. Hermione turned around in the wolves arms and shushed him quietly. He was still growling but not as loudly as before. Glaring over at Ron , who shrunk back at the intensity of her glare.  
"Noone will keep him or her from you Fenrir" Hermione whispered. Cupping his face in her palms. "I promise" she finished and hugged him once more.

FGHG 

They were soon joined by the order. Smiling at them all, Hermione squeezed Fenrir's hand.  
As the order approached them, Fenrir growled in warning. Bill weasley chanced a look at Fenrir only to shrink back when the large werewolf snarled dangerously. The only thing keeping Fenrir in place was the small witch in his arms. Hermione shushed him again and hugged him. Bill smiled sadly for Hermione , knowing she cared for the werewolf. He stepped forward again and looked at Fenrir in the face.

"Fenrir Devlin Grayback, you are here by under arrest for crimes against the wizarding world." Bill started as two Aurora's quickly grabbed Fenrir's arms causing a snarl to escape his mouth. They yanked him away from Hermione , who was now in tears.

" The crimes, murder and siding with death eaters." Bill finished. Hermione was walking toward Fenrir, gripping his shirt in her tiny hands. They leg her cry on the werewolf's chest. Fenrir muttered something into her ear. "It's a girl" he whispered. Before sealing his lips with hers, they kissed for what seemed ages. Fenrir pouring all his feelings for the witch into that kiss. "Fenrina" Hermione whispered when they broke the kiss. "That's what I'll name our daughter, fenrina" She spoke softly. As they yanked her werewolf from her grasp.

Once Fenrir was dragged out of sight. Hermione fell in her knees sobbing. Bill tried to console her but harry sent him a glare. "You really think, she wants you near her after arresting the father of her child!" Harry snapped at them. Bill nodded and moved away from the golden trio. Harry and Ron helped Hermione up , walking away with her.

" We'll find a way Hermione , I promise " harry said quietly to her. They made it back to the school and soon everyone was getting ready to leave. Harry and the gang said good bye to their friends and left to start their lives anew.

~ Three Months Later~

After the three had left the school , they found their way to the weasley's home and two days after the final battle, Fenrina Greyback was born. Hermione dotted on her daughter. Giving her the best life she could. Fenrina, how ever like her father was born a wolf. Harry knew she needed her father in her life and made arrangements to have Fenrir serve his crimes under house arrest.

So in the next Three Months , Hermione had her own home in the wizarding world. And Three Months to the day , Fenrir was taken from her. he was returned with a Magical Ancle on his ancle. Hermione was crying as the werewolf held their three month old daughter in his arms for the first time. Fenrir hugged the baby, kissing her forehead gently as he set her down to sleep.

" We don't know when her first change will come, soo we've watched her every full Moon." Hermione spoke leaning against the door frame of the Nursery. Fenrir chuckled looking at Hermione. "The change won't come untill her 3 year of life. When her body can take such a change." Fenrir said hugging the witch. 

Fenrir watched his daughter sleep holding Hermione as he did. Who knew when he was ordered to rape the girl he'd find himself in love with her instead . He hadn't raped her though. She let him take her , if only to save her friends. And now here they were, a family . He loved them both very much and he hoped in time Hermione would learn to love him and trust him again. 

Harry would visit to check up on Fenrir , said werewolf would snarl but answer all the man's questions. They didn't trust him. Smart, he thought. Hermione was the only one that trusted him other then their daughter, who loved her father dearly. Fenrir knew he was lucky he wasn't in Azkaban. Instead he was home with his family under what the muggles call house arrest. Growling in annoyance, Fenrir stood up moving toward the window. Hermione was outside with their daughter while he was stuck inside with potter.

" Have you stayed home most days." Harry asked , while Ron stood off to the side glaring. Fenrir nodded. " And how's your daughter doing" Ron butt in. Fenrir snarled at the boy and harry sent a glare to Ron. Harry wrote everything down that Fenrir answered. By the end of the meeting g , Hermione came in with the baby. 

Fenrir growled softly. Hermione smiled and handed the baby over to her father. Fenrir held his child proudly hugging her close to his chest. Harry walked with Fenrir to place fenrina in her crib. Harry stood off to the side while Fenrir read a story to the sleeping child.  
" Your good with her, did you think you'd ever be a father." Harry asked.  
"No, I thought I'd be something else entirely. But I'm glad it happened this way." Fenrir said smiling down at his little girl. Harry nodded watching the pair. Soon they left lil'fenrina to sleep and moved back out to Hermione. Fenrir kissed her hair as she hugged him. Nodding to harry as he and ron took their leave. Hermione smiled as she watched harry and ron leave. "You were nice today." She teased him an headed to the kitchen.

Grumbling, Fenrir just nodded following her. " I'm not nice, I tolerate them for you." Fenrir growled softly.h Hermione laughed , shaking her head as she prepared super. Pulling out all sorts of foods , Fenrir watched her with a smile. Yes life was perfect. Little Hermione tamed the big bad wolf. " Fenrir snarled playfully at her. Hermione laughed .  
"Your nowhere near tame greyback." She replied. Fenrir smirked wickedly. " No, I'm not" with that he slammed Hermione against the counter gripping her hair in hand as he yanked her head to the side baring her throat. Hermiones protest died on her lips when Fenrir bit into her shoulder. She clung to him as he slowed the bite , starting to lick the wound. After he was done , Fenrir kissed the bite mark and stepped away. 

Hermione's hand flew to the bite mark as she glared at him. She swung her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

Fenrir snarled dangerously at her. "Why!" She demanded. Looking at him, her eyes filled with betrayal. Fenrir looked at her. Not understanding her anger. "Your mine!" He snarled. Hermione looked at him , breathing slowly in and out. Taking deep breaths and repeating. "Yours?...Fenrir I've always been yours! We have a daughter!" Hermione yelled at the werewolf. Did he really think he had to mark his territory. Hermione thought for a second. Oh wait he's a canine so yes he did. Territorial fucks. Hermione seethed.  
Hermione sighed glaring at him. "I'm not going to leave you." She whispered as she watched him fold his arms across his chest. He was smirking , not at all sorry. Hermione sighed and just went back to cooking dinner. Fenrir moved to sit down when suddenly his chair slid out from under him. "Cheeky witch" he murdered under his breath. Paybacks a bitch they say. He thought to himself. About an hour later , dinner was done. Sitting down again Fenrir smirked at her as she went to go get the baby. Fenrir waited for Hermione and when she came out with their little one , he smiled. Watching Hermione feed her.

" The order is coming over in a month." Hermione said grabbing his attention. Fenrir looked at her before nodding. They are dinner in silence, just enjoying the quiet. Hermione fed fenrina then put her back to bed. Knowing Fenrir was probably mad about the order visiting their home. She decided to spend some time with him. So after dinner , when Fenrir went to hide in his room , Hermione followed him closing the door .

Once inside the room , Hermione looked around for the werewolf. Gasping when she felt arms encircle around her waist. Hermione heard a soft chuckle at her gasp. " Jumpy love." He whispered. Hermione blushed , turning in his arms an kissed his chin. " No, never. " She replied with a grin. Fenrir smirked Dangerously , backing her toward the bed as he kissed up and down her throat. "Hmm, we can fix that" Fenrir drawled. Kissing her mark. 

Hermione smiled nervously. Backing toward the bed, untill her legs hit the back of said bed. Fenrir chuckled before lifting her and tossing g her on the bed before joining her. Smiling, Hermione kissed him holding him close to her as he kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is coming and someone asked me a good question who's behind the attacks well I hadn't actually gotten that far yet Soo how bout a vote 
> 
> Rabastan Lestrange 
> 
> Rodolphus Lestrange
> 
> Rowle or any other loyal death eater of the dark lord. 
> 
> I have a plan for Dolohov.

Before Fenrir knew it, the month passed and it was time for the orders visit. One he was not looking forward too. After the war, Fenrir tried to change but really he didn't feel like changing his ways. Yes, he didn't go after humans anymore. He hunted deer mostly now. sighing, the werewolf stood up from his chair by the window. Moving toward the bedroom he had giving hermione, Fenrir snuck in to see his daughter , who was sound asleep in her crib. He let a rare smile show as he looked at his little girl.

  
Fenrir just watched his baby girl sleep , standing above her crib. The baby yawned but didn't stir. Fenrir growled softly to calm the child. Being only Four months old , the baby didn't cry much. But Fenrir knew it was only a matter of time before she did.

  
Looking down at the baby, The werewolf was proud. He had always wanted to be a father an now he could. He wanted a family and a pack. He wasn't looking forward to Remus being here but knew it was no use to try and talk to Hermione about it. Remus was part of the order. He would be coming no matter what he thought. Picking up his daughter, Fenrir cradled her in his arms. And growled lightly. The baby woke with her own growl. Oh yes, she would be a fighter. Fenrir thought.  
***HP***

  
Hermione Granger sighed, after all the months of being a new mother , you'd think she wouldn't be so tired. Fenrina was going to be four months today and Find wanted to throw a party , laughing to her self as she cleaned the house. Hermione smiled at the thought, so Hermione called her Cousin , Anastasia. She was hermiones age and a muggle but luckily she loved magic. And knew of the magical world. Ana was the black sheep of the family. She was a trouble maker. Hermione smiled at her thoughts as they drifted to her cousin.

  
Walking over to Fenrir's room , Hermione opened the door to choas. Her eyes going wide as she saw clothes everywhere. Shaking her head, Hermione cursed the werewolf. Man was still a man. And Fenrir was a messy man. Why they didn't share a room yet still had Fenrir in a huff but Hermione needed time.  
"Fucking lazy werewolf." She muttered to herself.

  
After picking up Fenrir's clothes, Hermione made his bed. Then cleaned his room when she was done , Hermione headed back to the kitchen when she heard the door bell. O

it, she growled upon seeing Scabior , the order behind him. He had a smirk on his face as he leant against the door frame.  
"Ello Beautiful." He commented smugly.  
Hermione glared at the Snatcher. Sighing as she let him in , Hermione watched at he snatched Fenrina from her father and cooed at the baby. Smirking, Hermione laughed thinking big bad Scabior had a weakness for babies. Walking into the kitchen, Hermione moved to start dinner. R

smiled as he moved to talk with Fenrir , asking him Questions about his time with Hermione and his child. Fenrir just growled at him, not liking the order in His home. Scabior he didnt mind. Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder. The werewolf smiled lightly. Before moving to his room

  
***HP***

  
Anastasia Rose walked up the path to her cousins. Her son Dalton walking beside her smiling happily. Walking up to the door, Ana knocked. A red haired boy answered frowning at her slightly, Ana just moved passed him. Dalton ran passed the door and straight toward Hermione, who caught him. Laughing , Ana hugged her cousin.

  
"You look tired." She commented, Smiling at her.

  
Hermione nodded. "I am, Fenrir can only do so much." Hermione said.

  
Looking at her cousin, Ana sighed. "Mione, did you let him help" she asked.

  
Hermione frowned, did she let Fenrir help. She cooked and cleaned while he hunted and put meat in the house. But when fenrina needed something , she always jumped before he could after their second encounter about a month ago , she'd been trying to hide from him the best she could. Hermione shook her head. Nope she realized , she didn't let him help. When she should. Nodding to herself, Hermione came to a decision, she'd let Fenrir help more.

  
***HP***

  
Scabior was sitting in Fenrir's chair playing with the baby. Little fenrina had ahold of his hair yanking it causing ginny to laugh at the sight. Hermione ran in and quickly distangled, her daughters hand from the Snatcher hair. She smiled at Scabior, kissing his cheek in thanks and went to put the baby to bed. Fenrir followed.

  
Scabior went in search of something to do and found hermionies sister doing the dishes. While their cousin talked to her son. Wrapping his arm around the muggleborn, Scabior kissed her neck. The witch kicked him away, causing the Snatcher to stumble away hitting the table. Turning around fast, Ava glared at the man.

  
"Don't touch me!" Ava snarled at him. The muggle born witch glared at the Snatcher.  
Scabior smirked wiping the blood from his mouth. The snatcher walked toward her again an smirked, getting closer. Scabior watched Ava glare at him. The Snatcher slowly walked to her and Ava went to walk away, Scabior quickly blocked her her exit.  
miss Granger..." Scabior spoke her name softly.

  
Ava looked away from him. Why the order brought him here, she didn't understand why they let him stay. Hermione seem fine with it , it helped Fenrir join the group at dinner. Sighing, Ava looked up at Scabior, smiling slightly.

  
"Can you move please." She asked.  
Nodding, Scabior moved out of her way just as something hit the house. Scabior yanked Ava down as the explosion hit the house. A massive roar sounded that could only been Fenrir. Coughing, Scabior looked up as Lupin ran in. Standing up. Ava helped Scabior up and they moved toward the living room or what was left of it. The weasley's bunched together , harry was holding ginny while Anastasia held Dalton. Fenrir had his baby daughter held close to his chest an Hermione close to his side.

  
"Is everyone alright." Remus asked, looking around the room.

  
The house was a mess. The blasted destroyed most of the house. Authur weasley frowned. " All adults outside quickly." Authur said. He moved outside. Fenrir handed fenrina to her mother, kissing her roughly. Before moving away. His wand out and readied. Scabior followed after him while Most the Weasley boys stayed behind.

  
***HP***

  
Authur followed the laughing away from the house. Scabior was right behind him with Remus and tonks. They searched for the people that caused the blast. While Fenrir and Scabior looked at the damage done to the werewolf's home. Scabior looked at the Damage and sighed. Kneeling down, Scabior grabbed a piece of wood.

  
"Death eaters did this mate." Scabior said quietly. Fenrir looked at him. Walking over an kneeling beside the snatcher.

  
Sniffing, Fenrir nodded. " It wasn't Malfoy." Fenrir growled.

  
Scabior nodded looking at him before looking up, smacking Fenrir's shoulder to get the werewolf's attention, Fenrir looked up and saw the dark mark. Looking at Scabior they knew. Some death eaters wanted met back up with weasley and lupin before returning to the house. Fenrir ran toward Hermione hugging the witch to his chest. He whispered it would be okay.

  
Remus looked around and announced that everyone pack. Hermione handed the baby to Fenrir , who took her gently . Hermione left to pack, Remus right at her heels. gathered her boys and got them ready to leave.

  
Hermione soon returned with suitcases. Fenrir shifted little fenrina to one side and grabbed the bags. Smiling at him , Hermione kissed him gently. Soon the order was out of the wracked house and outside. Remus stepped away with Authur and talked quietly with him. On their next move.

  
"What's going on." Hermione asked as Fenrir rushed her into the mansion.  
Fenrir looked at her sighing, he put their suitcases down and approached the woman slowly. Fenrir hugged close to him , being careful of their daughter. The order slowly moved into the huge house and Remus sighed in relief. They were safe.

  
This was Severus's mothers family home. We will be save here." Remus said  
Everyone went their separate ways. The older order members moved toward the dining room to speak while the kids were giving rooms. Fenrir and Hermione shared a Hermione converted a chair into a crib. Setting fenrina in it to sleep. Ava was setting the wards at the gate along with Authur Weasley and Scabior.

  
"Well this is great, war ll ends 4 months ago, and now war three begins." Scabior scuffed. Everyone glared at him but knew he was right.  
Ava moved toward the snatcher and gripped his hand. Before dragging him inside. Once inside , they headed to a room. The order needed to think and regroup and they needed the rest of the order.

  
The next morning, everyone was up running around. Authur and Bill had snuck to their homes to gett everything they needed. Goarge was helping Ginny strengthen the wards. Fenrir was out trying to see if he could find out who was behind the attacks. With The dark lord gone, the death eaters didn't dare fight one on one. Hermione stood with the order as they search for they're friends.  
Ava made breakfast, getting everyone together. With the new threat, they wanted to stay close. Setting a plate in front of Remus an tonks, Ava heard them talking. Trying to find any possible leads.

They needed to know who was behind this attack on Hermione. Remus thought they should recount the death eaters that fled the battle.

  
"The Malfoys, but Draco never wanted this life" harry piped up.

  
Remus nodded. " They fled, they could be attacked next." Hermione added.

  
The group went silent then before the older orders went into action. Remus grabbed his coat, running for the door as did Authur.

  
"Don't let anyone in!" They yelled. Before they were gone.

  
Hermione giggled, causing everyone to look at her. Ginny gave her a weird look before realizing the secrete and burst out laughing.  
We're in Snape's house! They could of used the floo!" Hermione laughed.  
Both girls were on the floor now. Hermione was holding her sides. While ginny tryed covering her mouth to stop giggling.

  
***HP***

  
Lucius Malfoy paced in his study. Narcissa had been killed only days ago, Draco wasn't taking it well at all. He hid in his room while Lucius drank himself to sleep. With the dark lord dead, Lucius thought everything would be fine. His torment done. But then the attacks started, he heard about Hermione grangers death an he was saddened , she was a bright witch. Noone had heard from Dolohov since the end of the war and Rodolphus was hiding somewhere or was in Azkaban. 

  
Sighing, the pure blood wizard stood leaving his study. He moved toward the floo, placing his hand on the fireplace.

  
The pure blood looked in toward the empty fireplace, thinking about his family when the wards went off. Frowning , Lucius ran toward the doors just in time to see Remus lupin and Authur Weasley burst through his wards. Growling low , he stormed toward the wizards.

Are you to insane! Those could of killed you! " Lucius snarled, looking at them.

  
Remus smiled and nodded. " I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but we needed to check on you and your family." Remus spoke.

  
Lucius raised an eye brow, his arms crossed as he leaned against his front door. Glaring at the two other wizards.

  
"My wife is dead, my son hides in his room! I can inform you we are not fine!" Malfoy snarled.

  
Remus looked down, he didn't want malfoy to know he was sad for his loss but this meant the Malfoys didn't help attack Fenrir's house. Remus looked toward Authur but the elder weasley was also trying to hide his sorrow for Lucius.

  
Authur finely looked up an nodded to the pure blood, walking forward. Weasley asked for draco. Lucius, still not knowing much called for draco. The younger malfoy came down the stairs and sat down. They talked to them for hours. About the attack on the order. Lucius was shocked, even though he heard about it.

  
***HP***

  
Avarose Granger stood leaning against the door of a bedroom next to Ana watching Scabior put Ana's son Dalton to bed. The former snatcher was reading the five year old a book. Ava smiled as Scabior tucked Dalton into the bed and snuck away. He turned to see them staring at him.

  
Ana smiled leaning over an kissing the snatchers cheek. Thanking him in her own way. Ava moved away laughing as she headed to find Hermione.  
Ava found Hermione curled against her werewolf with fenrina in her new crib. Moving she accied a blanket putting over the two star crossed lovers, ava then moved on heading toward her own room. The Weasley clan was on watch , so the muggle born was gonna get some sleep. She slipped into bed and fell asleep.

  
Scabior moved along the halls after talking to Ana , he offered to have her and Dalton returned to the muggle world in the morning which she agreed, the attacks were not safe for her son. Fenrina was another child that would be in danger. But who to trust with the baby. Scabior smiled as he headed toward Fenrir. Kicking the werewolf, Scabior motioned to the hall.

  
After getting up Fenrir followed Scabior. The snatcher looked worried an that was making Fenrir worried. They walked aways away from the people, stopping in the garden.  
"What..." Fenrir asked in a snarl.  
Scabior swallowed. " Fenrina should go with Anastasia to the muggle world. "  
Fenrir let out a snarl, grabbing Scabior by his throat. Scabior tried talking but it came out as a strangled gasp. Fenrir let him go.  
"She'll be safe there! Only untill this threat is killed." Scabior reasoned.

  
Fenrir thought about it and knew his old friend was right , he needed his child safe. They walked back inside just as Remus , Authur and the Malfoys came through the floo. Fenrir nodded to Lucius and left. Remus found tonks and told her what was happening g with the ministry. They were regrouping after the war and now the new threat was gonna try and take them out. Bill offered to warn them and get a defence ready.

  
Everyone headed to bed, Remus showed Lucius and Draco the guest rooms before heading to bed himself. Scabior decided to stay near Ava an stood leaning against her bedroom door. They all hoped this threat was easier to destroy, so they could get back to their lives. The floo activated and a woman came through. Fenrir ran toward her embrace OK ng her happily. Scabior nodded to the new werewolf , she smiled at him.

  
"Good to see you Fenria " Scabior said to the woman.

  
The woman smiled. "My brother said the death eaters are regrouping." She asked.  
The three talked and soon went to bed, Fenrir showed his sister where she'd be staying and then headed back to Hermione and their daughter. Kissing his daughters forehead , Fenrir promised to protect her. He then curled back into Hermione, falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More problems for our heros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll be checking in with Antonin. 
> 
> My phone is acting up cause sadly my city updated and is still updating the cell towers :( and I did a factory reset lost everything so until I get a new phone which hopefully will be in August I can't really update works I'm Soo sorry everyone

Days had gone by after Fenrir and Hermione handed their daughter Over to hermiones Cousin Ana , she had assured them the little girl would be safe when she left a week ago. Fenrir would stare out the window, looking at nothing and Hermione we would try to get him to talk to her. Yet he refused, she supposed that Fenrir missed fenrina. He only talked to Scabior making Hermione feel as if he didn't want her near anymore.

The truth was, Fenrir hated Scabior but the snatcher was the only one that would speak with him other than Hermione. His beautiful girl , one he knew he loved but did she love him. They hadn't spoken since fenrina was taken to safety. The werewolf wasn't ready to talk to anyone. The weasley's at least the father and mother understood his pain. His child was taken. He was a wreck. Potter avoided him at all costs.

Their makeshift group was calling g apart at the seams. Lucius was always stuck in his room , refusing to come out. Fenrir assumed he didn't want to face hermione. The other members were always in and out , checking on the rogue death eaters.

Looking toward the kitchen, Fenrir stood and moved into the kitchen. Hermione was sobbing over the sink. Quietly walking over to her, the werewolf wrapped his arms around her small waist. Hermione turned in his arms sobbing into his chest. Crying out their daughters name. Fenrir kissed her head and held her tightly.

"She'll be okay, she's safe in your world." Fenrir growled softly.

Hermione just cried harder , holding the werewolf tighter to her. She felt Fenrir lift her up and into his arms, walking to her room. He set Hermione on the bed gently. Crying , Hermione looked up at Fenrir.

"I miss her...I miss you" Hermione whispered. Fenrir smiled at her.

"I miss you too...our daughter will be safe." Fenrir spoke.

Hermione nodded, she knew her cousin would keep her safe. What she didn't know was if she could live seperated from her child. She knew Fenrir felt the Fenrir tighter, Hermione moved them to laid down on the bed just holding eachother.

They laid like that for what seemed ages, Fenrir would stroke her hair while Hermione would kiss his chest. Hermione slide up higher and kissed Fenrir's neck. The werewolf moaned lightly before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione gasped when Fenrir yanked her toward him and onto to his lap.

~Harry Potter~

Harry Potter sighed, sitting next to ron in the living room with the members of the order. Remus was informing them of the ministry's latest attack by death eaters. Frowning as Remus went into detail of the attacks, the boy who lived winced. The death eaters weren't pulling punches any longer, Harry thought. Ron looked at him and winced when Lucius mentioned old meetings with the dark lord would go like that. Seemly, Lucius assumed they were looking for new leadership. Looking toward the eldest Malfoy, harry nodded at his information.

Lucius nodded toward potter before looking away from him. Remus was talking again, wanting to know of names and places the death eaters would be hiding. Rolling his eyes , Lucius glared at the young wolf. Looking him dead in the eye and stood.

"Malfoy manor. But seeing as they tried killing us!" Lucius yelled.

Remus sighed and looked at harry. " Harry..."

Harry looked at them and frowned, he didn't know what to do and he didn't know how to do this. they just got out of a war then their right back into another. He didnt want this and he was sure noone else wanted this. Hermione already suffered having to hide fenrina in the muggle world. He needed to think. To think away from everyone and everything.

"I don't know." Harry said looking down, avoiding their stares.

Fenria looked at the boy and sighed as she looked at everyone around the room. They put too much on a teenager. Harry just killed the dark lord and now they wanted him to fight again. Looking at Ava the female werewolf motioned toward harry. The muggle born witch nodded and moved to sit next to him. Fenria looked around the room again and caught Scabior mouthing to her. She shrugged looking away.

After nearly four hours talking and descussing ways to protect and defend the Ministry. They had finely come to an agreement , they'd take the fight to the rebel death eaters. Fenria informed Fenrir when he and Hermione joined them that she was taking a group to defend the Ministry. Fenrir just nodded , hugging his twin lightly before letting her go.

~HarryPotter~

Bill weasley had been listening the whole time. Knowing this was the only way. They didn't want t another war, just getting out of the last. They needed to end this before it started. Fenrir's sister offered protection for the ministry. Harry was at a loss. The death eaters needed to be dealt with sighed, looking at the group around him. He looked at fenrir, who was holding Hermione close to him. Hermiones group was going to leave soon an left to prepare.

Harry sighed, looking at the group around him. He looked at fenrir, who was holding Hermione close to him. Hermiones group was going to leave soon an left to prepare.

It was days before they'd heard anything. Fenrir was in his room when Lucius barged in with Draco. They had Scabior dragging him in and onto the bed after fenrir stood quickly. "They were ambushed." Lucius explained. Shaking his head.

" Fenria? Hermione?!" Fenrir asked.

Draco shook his head. "We didnt see her, so she could of got away." The young malfoy sighed. " I'll look for Granger's group." Lucius suggested.

Fenrir nodded storming past the two pureblood wizards. Walking into the Hall, fenrir snarled loudly and slammed his fist in the wall. First his daughter now Hermione was missing. When would the bloodshed end. Fenrir growled lowly. He'd find his woman. He had to.

~Harrypotter~

hermione and her group walked queitly through the road. Everything looked normal. But they knew that looks can be decieving. They were looking for any leads on the rebel death eaters. Finding none. Knowing their group would soon start worrying, Hermione suggested they start checking in. Ron nodded looking at bill. " I'll go with Luna" bill said running over to luna. They talked to each other they headed off to check in.

Hermione frowned at scabior ,who was looking at something in the shadows.

"What do you see Scabior?" Hermione asked.

Scabior shook his head. Motioning for her to be quiet. " See? Nothing, hear something." He whispered back. Moving back toward the muggleborn.

It had happened an hour later. The group was attacked by the rebel death eaters. Hermione ran quickly , casting spell after spell throwing as many back as she could. Back to back with scabior , Hermione dodged their spells. Scabior was fairing well while the others drew closer to the two. " We need out of here" Hermione yelled over the fighting. Nodding scabior shot a curse at one of the death eaters. " Go! " Scabior yelled as he was shot by a curse. Hermione ran just as Draco and Lucius grabbed scarior. "Fenria go get to a safe house." They yelled.

Draco and Lucius lifted scabior and quickly Arraparated to snapes Manor.

Hermione and fenria ran quickly toward the trees. " Come on!" Hermione said. Grabbing the werewolf's hand. They ran for hours untill they reached one of the old safe houses. Walking into the cabin, Hermione fell against the wall. Shaking her head as sobbs raked her body. She wanted fenrir. She wanted their daughter. It was like one war ended another starts. She felt Fenria hugged her from behind, telling her everything will be fine. They just had to get back to fenrir and the group.

~HarryPotter~

Fenrir helped the Malfoys fix up scabiors leg. They quickly moved when remus snd tonks showed up. They moved quickly into thr room. Fenrir growled low crossing his arms over his chest.

"Any news" he demanded.

Remus looked up, nodding as he caught his breath. "Yes, Hermione and fenria are at a cabin, their safe." Tonks said.

Fenrir nodded, moving toward the window. So his mate was alive. He sighed happily. Clutching his chest. Shes alive , he thought. Moving to the door . Fenrir walked toward harry. They talked then fenrir left to go get Hermione. He found her quickly enough. Slamming the cabin door open , fenrir grabbed Hermione once he saw her. They clung to each other , fenrir kissed her skin needing to know she was real. Hermione held onto him kissing his neck. Before reaching to kiss his mouth. They kissed for what felt hours before Fenria cleared her throat.

" I'm still here you two!" She growled.

Hermione blushed. While fenrir just smirked. " And?" He boosted.

They packed supplies for the house and returned to snapes manor. Fenrir held onto Hermione as they entered the house. The groups smiled. Harry and Ron hugged Hermione tightly. They all sat down for dinner. Recounting everything that each group found out. The ministry was safe. Fenria told everyone. Remus and tonks had the Aurors working on a way to capture the rebels. Hermione nodded from fenrirs lap.

After dinner everyone headed for bed. The plan to capture the rebels and to find out just how many rebels there were out there. Hermione lead fenrir into their room. Fenrir smirked pulling her close to him. He still needed to be sure that she was okay. These rebels we're trouble. That was for sure. moving toward the bed. Fenrir kissed Hermione gently then soon it turned hungrily. They fell to the bed and just kissed. Never breaking their embrace.

~Harrypotter~

Ministry of Magic

DARK LORD DEAD, REBELS STILL AT LARGE!

Minister of magic speaks out!

Lucius Malfoy was reading the news paper the next morning with with Draco and Remus Lupin. He scuffed at what the minister was saying about the rebel attacks. Remus looked over at him frowning. The pureblood glared at the paper before throwing it to Potter. Harry looked at it and started reading.

The Minister of magic denies any or all attacks on the heros of the great war, therefore the people in hiding should be glad of the Ministry s great efforts to protect the wizarding world. Furthermore , Hermione Granger is no longer deemed at hero for her involvement with crinimal , Fenrir Greyback. Outlawed Werewolf and Savage. Curtesy of Ron Weasley. Fenrir Greyback is wanted once more.

harry frowned reading it over. Yelling from Ron as he stood up. Lucius followed him into the family room. Harry grabbed Ron throwing the daily profit at the boy as he did.

"What is this Ron, you went to the ministry!" Harry demanded.

Ron looked at the paper and frowned. " Yes. Greyback is dangerous." He replied just as said Werewolf walked into the heard the yelling match after Lucius and Harry went to see Weasley. Reading the paper , fenrir understand why they were angry. He leant against the door frame and crossed his arms. Harry looked ready to exspold. he was screaming at ronold. Lucius was watching amused

Ron was trying to tell Harry and his parents that Fenrir was only using Hermione and that Hermione was under a love charm. The boy still hasn't gotten it that the girl moved on. Watching the three best friends fight was very amusing to Lucius. He smirked Everytime Hermione layed into the boy. Yelling at him for daring to do something like this while they were being attacked and now the ministry didn't believe the rebels were real. Well they didn't want to admit that the dark lord returned either. Lucius thought. Looking over at the muggleborn witch, Lucius smiled at rare smile. She had indeed grown into a strong witch as severous would of said. The brightest witch of her age.

"I'm not under any Charm Ron!" Hermione started in.

Ron looked at Hermione and frowned.

"Yes you are , you'd never leave me for that." Ron raged at her. Fenrir growled at him.

Remus shook his head and sighed at her boy. Looking at Ron, Remus moved toward him thinking easing the boys mind. "We all understand your grief but Hermione has moved on willingly" rremus tried to reason. Ron glared at him but said nothing. Harry sighed and stormed out of the room. Fenrir soon followed after Hermione to left. Lucius moved to a chair to read. Everyone else made themselves scarse. Leaving only Lucius .

Later that night

Lucius moved around the house. He couldn't sleep due to all the fighting earlier in the day. He heard a noise and headed toward the door. He opened that door and stepped back seeing Hermione's muggle sister Ava. The girl looked dead on her feet. Fenrina was next to her, oh she was walking already. Lucius thought. But what happen to them to bring them back here. Lucius rushed them inside quickly. Shoving Ava to the couch. Hermione had demanded furniture when they came here. The girl wouldn't take no for an answer.

Moving his wand lightly , lucius got her and the child a drink. Telling ava that fenririnas room was right next to her parents. He'd have draco stay with her until she was settled. Picking up the little wolf, lucius broght her quietly into her room. Whispering that mommy and daddy were right next door. Tucking her in as draco arrived , rubbing his eyes. "Stay with her?" Lucius asked. Draco nodded settling into a chair.

Lucius returned to Ava, showing her to her own room. Leaving her to herself. Ava smiled at him before he left. " Goodnight mr. Malfoy" she spoke softly. Knowing come morning there could be questions as to why she was back. Shutting her door, Ave sighed and slipped into bed. Lucius headed for his own room after informing fenrir and Hermione of their child's return. Telling them Draco was with the child right next door. Fenrir nodded then Lucius quietly shut their door then returned to his room . He got dressed for bed and slid into his bed , falling asleep.


	8. With love from Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonin hears about the happenings in England while he's hiding in his home country of Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh chapter eight! Is here. Now noone commented so I picked a street of the riddle of who's behind the attacks. 
> 
> This is mainly Antonin and Yaxley reading the daily prophet. So it's mainly a filler chapter.

**St. Petersburg, Russia. **

After the war Antonin had fled. The Russian wizard didn’t think twice about it after Voldemort had fell turned to dust in front of all his followers. He ran home back to Russia with Yaxley who now wouldn’t leave Antonin alone. 

He tried everything to get the man to leave. Nothing worked. Sighing Antonin looked out the window as the sun set. Voldemort had ruined everything. The Russian threw anything away that spoke of the happenings in Britain even though yaxley tried to keep him in formed on the matter. 

Months went by with no word and Antonin liked it that way. 

Nothing to disturb his new life outside death eaters and the dark lord. Remembering back to the last battle, Antonin had left the moment Voldemort hit the ground. Days later Yaxley had shown up with a clipping of the daily profit. A moving photo of Hermione Granger clinging to Fenrir Grayback as he was being dragged away. 

**_STAR-CROSSED LOVERS? _**

Antonin snorted at the headline. Taking a sip of coffee. With a smirk, Antonin began reading it. 

_ **STAR-CROSSED LOVERS can it be so. Hermione Granger known heroine of the great was found clinging to the known savage werewolf Fenrir Grayback only hours after Voldemort’s defeat. The muggleborn witch had begged them to not take him. What does this mean? ** _

_ **Are they in love? Fenrir Grayback with a heart? ** _

_ **Granger, Showed up to battle near nine months pregnant….** _

Antonin choked on his coffee, the liquid spewing everywhere. Rereading just to make sure he read it right. Seeing that he did Antonin continued. 

**The sources they during the capture of the golden trio Fenrir Grayback had his way with our heroine. Yet Harry Potter and Hermione deny any and all rumors, Granger herself saying the coupling was mutual. **

Tossing the paper down, Antonin sighed softly. Hermione. He remembered teaching her Russian with Draco during the summer a smile curled onto his face. With a sigh the Russian stood up heading to the kitchen. Yaxley walked out of his own room. 

“ hungry?” Yaxley asked. 

The Russian smirked. Nodding. Yaxley moved towards Antonin and started making dinner with a flick of his wand. 

“ being here is boring” Antonin comments. 

“ well we are wanted in London?” Yaxley reminded the man. The Russian smirked shaking his head. 

The Scottish wizard laughed. They had been hiding out bc in Antonin’s home. The man’s mother was very pleasant though gave them a stern yelling when they appeared. Yaxley loved the look on Antonin’s face then Antonin told her everything that happened. Grabbing the profit Antonin started his new routine. 

_**FENRIR GRAYBACK RELEASED FROM AZKABAN**_

  
Over the next few days, Yaxley and Antonin would take to reading the profit. News of Britain was growing darker. 

“Whats this!” Antonin threw the profit down. 

  
**HEROS OF THE GREAT WAR ATTACKED. **  
** VOLDEMORTS REBELS AT LAGE? **

Yaxley had raised his eyebrow at it. That story was a couple days old. It was weird. Yaxley only knew of some of the death eaters that were truly loyal to Voldemort. He could name a few. Bellatrix was definitely one. Her husband and brother in law however fled to France. Lucius was locked in his house. Turning the page seeing another headline. 

**NARRISSA MALFOY DEAD! **

“ It seems , someone is trying to start another war.” Yaxley mused lightly looking towards Antonin. That caused Antonin to snort. “ what rise as the next dark lord” the Russian snorted. Yaxley hummed in thought. It was a good theory. “ oh look at that, “ Yaxley mused turning the page again.

**HARRY POTTER IN HIDING WITH FELLOW HEEOS. **  


More reports came through out the day. Antonin did his best to ignore them as much as he could. Yaxley tried to get as much in on the so called rebels as he could. Visiting rabastan and Rodolphous. The two dented any involvement. The next day all four were at Antonins child hood home. 

“ London’s a mess” commented Rodolphous. “ noone knows of any attacks” added rabastan.

That got a snort out Yaxley as he grabbed the newest daily profit. “ meaning the ministry of magic isn’t talking about it.” He mused. 

The ex death eaters made a plan to find out more of we hat was happening in Britain. Antonin had asked them to be careful as the lestrange brothers departed for the night. Antonin sighed. 

The next day again had Antonin reading the profit. Yaxley sitting in the chair next to him. “ oh look” Antonin said tossing the paper to Yaxley. 

  
**Ministry of Magic**   
**DARK LORD DEAD, REBELS STILL AT LARGE!**   
**Minister of magic speaks out!**

Antonin sighed looking at Yaxley. “ mentioning that now” Antonin shrugged. Yaxley continued to read it. 

**The Minister of magic denies any or all attacks on the heros of the great war, therefore the people in hiding should be glad of the Ministry s great efforts to protect the wizarding world. Furthermore , Hermione Granger is no longer deemed at hero for her involvement with crinimal , Fenrir Greyback. Outlawed Werewolf and Savage. Curtesy of Ron Weasley. Fenrir Greyback is wanted once more. **

“There denying everything just as I know that would” Yaxley said with an amused smile. The ex death eater set the paper down and stood up. “ I’m going to check in with Lestrange. “ with that the man was gone. Antonin spent the next couple hours. Looking up who could be the rebels. Most the death eaters were in hiding or caught and in Azakban. 

*

  
By the time nightfall hit, Antonin Dolohov had finished his findings and was just now waiting for Yaxley to return from the lestranges in France. He was trying his best to avoid reading more news in the daily prophet. The attacks in great Britain we're very different from any of his fellow death eaters so Antonin was trying to find out who was actually behind the attacks in Britain. Reading through all the prophets and what was going on with Hermione Granger and her friends.

Antonio was able to figure out that only a couple death eaters that were actually loyal to the dark lord was behind some of the attacks. Rodolphous and Rabastan swore that they had nothing to do with the attacks in Britain and that they had been in hiding in France since the war ended they wanted nothing more to do with the taint of the dark lord. 

Ask for Antonin’s findings, he's so far assumed that Bellatrix lestrange was one of the death eaters behind the attacks even though she was supposedly killed during the war by Molly Weasley. When's Corbin came home join by Rabastan and his brother. The group worked on keeping up to date with news. That was until Antonin dolohov got news. Hermione Granger had been attacked. 

Russian wizard was so angry that he nearly burn his house down. Yaxley tried his best to calm his friend but it was no use. Antonin stood From his chair and stormed towards the floo. Yaxley yelled for him to stop but it was too late the Russian wizard was already heading to Britain. 

“Antonin!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy now seven chapters are writen out.


End file.
